The Voices
by psycial
Summary: A voice penetrates Harry's thought. If he thought this was bad enough, many more follow. They try to train Harry, to coach him into becoming someone else. Someone, American! Read and Review! Rated R for Swearing
1. THe First VOice

========================  
  
Voices  
  
========================  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 1: The First Voice  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I own the voices *evil grin*. The voices are mine ALL MINE!!! MWHAHAHHAHA!  
  
A/N Oh yah, I do NOT know how to spell professeur I'm too lazy to look it up so just ignore the spelling of 'professeur'.   
  
You can tell me how to spell it in your review though... that is, if YOU know how to spell it...  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
Harry was sitting in Potions one day like a good little boy. Yeah, right. He was staring at all the girls making   
  
them giggle. And then a piece of scrap parchment suddenly appeared in front of him. Wondering what it was, Harry looked at   
  
the parchment, it was blank. He turned it over. Also blank. He looked around the room. Blank..oops no I mean everyone was   
  
concentrating on their work.He was about to throw it into the wastebasket when it came. It came loud and clear and loud.   
  
"NO! Don't do it!" It was so abrupt that Harry almost fell out of his chair in shock. "Blimey," He caught himself from   
  
falling in time but his chair wasn't so lucky. It fell to a clatter onto the cold stone floor. "Mr Potter, if you dislike   
  
your seat that much, I recommend that you remain standing for the remainder of this class." "B-bu-" Harry began before   
  
the voice cut him off. "Are you stupid? You're gonna get a detention!" Harry groaned....in his mind. 'Fine,' He thought.   
  
"Yes Professeur." he mumbled. "10 points from Gryffindor for disrupting the class." The rest of the Gryffindors groaned.   
  
"Make that 50 points from Gryffindor." The bell rang, making sure that Snape couldn't take away anymore points.  
  
  
  
Walked out of the dungeon with Ron and Hermione. "What was that about Harry?" asked Hermione. This was not the   
  
perfect, book-wormish Hermione. This Hermione was popular, she was well dressed, she had intimate relationships that   
  
lasted 2 days. This Hermione was a scarlet women. In other words, in words we Canadians/ Americans understand. This   
  
Hermione was a whore. "Uh...well......er.....ah..." stuttered Harry. "I....uh....I gotta go." He started to run. "But   
  
we got Herbology in a couple minutes, mate!" 'A couple minutes is enough.' Thought Harry to himself......  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
A/N There you go, the first chapter. How'd you like it? Review and tell me! Buh byes for now! *disappears* 


	2. Introductions

========================  
  
Voices  
  
========================  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2: Introductions  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: I only own the voices.....  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
When he was halfway to the Gryffindor common room, he turned around and headed for Herbology.  
  
Then the voice came again, "Oh goin' to classes like a good bitch I see huh sucka." Harry stopped dead. "Where is that  
  
voice coming from?!" he thought to himself. "Oh I don't know..... Maybe from me? You fool." "And you are?" he asked  
  
angrily. "I, little grasshopper, are Hustler. Like that song, "H-U-S-T-L-E-R. All the fiends stop when they see my car.  
  
All them bitches know who the hell I are. Cuz I'm a hustler, hustler, hustler baby." "I'm sorry to interrupt your   
  
performance, but I have a class to attend." A groan can be heard. "Now I wantcha to talk normal. Like I do, ya heard?"  
  
"You do that Mr. Hustler." Another groan. "It's Hustler...just Hustler."  
  
"Why are you here.....Hustler." "I'm here, to turn ya into a gansta fo real. A pimp. Ya heard?" "Well, you can do  
  
that later Mr. Hustler. I have a class to attend."   
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
A/N: This is my 2nd attempt at the 2nd chapter. I didnt liek the first try... ya..so this is a bit shorter.. but I like this  
  
one better, read and review! 


	3. Transformation

========================  
  
Voices  
  
========================  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Chapter 2: Transformation  
  
^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything and the voices own me... i mean... rrrioght..  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
Through the rest of the day, the voice..or "Hustler" as it..uh 'he' insisted kept interupted his everyday thoughts.  
  
Either with a "Yo dawwg." or a "Look at that fine bitch." the voice was always there. It seemed that the spell on Harry had  
  
began because that day on their way to dinner, Harry was trying get Ron's attention and so he slipped up and said, "Yo dawg.  
  
Yo Ron!" Ron spun around and said, astonished, "What did you say Harry?" Harry caught himself.. "I mean..um.. Ron, wait up!"  
  
The voice interuptted him...once again. "Yo man, you got it. None of that "proper english" crap." Harry rubbed his temples.   
  
"Man, shut the fuck up." The voice shouted in glee. "Yeah G. You got it now."  
  
  
  
~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*~^~*  
  
A/N Yeah that was super short. You got a problem with that??? Huh do yah!?!? Well you probly do but then. who am I talking  
  
to? No one reads this... no one reviews... 


End file.
